True Love Conquers All
by Devon Deslaya
Summary: Naruto and Ino are going to get married! But it seems they find a little problem along the way NaruIno Story. My first story. R&R please
1. Wedding Arrangements

**My first FanFic, it's not perfect because i've never made one before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character in it, just the storyline behind this one.**

**This is a NaruIno fanfic, i like NaruSaku as well but just though of making this one NaruIno :)**

Chapter 1:Wedding Arrangements

"Naruto!" cried a lady,The lady looked very cute, She was wearing a silky, purple night gowned. she had pale blond hair put in a ponytail in the back with a large bang in the front. She had creamy kind of teal color eyes, focused on a open magazine titled 'Types of Weddings'. A minute later, a man walked into the room and sat beside her, he too had blond hair except his was a lot darker blond and was made up of small spikes all over.  
His eyes were a shining, normal blue, which had just also focused on the magazine that was laying in the lady's lap."Yes Ino-kun?"

"I was thinking maybe we went the shito-style wedding" naruto's eyes were now fixed on Ino, "But you know how much i don't like those kimonos, their too tight and-" he was cut off by Ino's stare. He was always stopped dead in his tracks by her mad/demanding-stare, he always lost to arguments if she gave him that stare.  
"ok ok fine, i'll manage it," naruto replied to the stare, with a scared look on his face. Suddenly, Ino's stare turned into a smiile and she hugged him around the neck. "Oh thank you, don't worry it's ganna' be great!".

Ino let him go to look at the clock. "Oh my! its 11pm already!I better get to bed, i have a big mission tomorrow and i can't be late, good night" she said and then gave him a quick kiss, then rushed off into another room, the magazine still open laying on the table. Naruto sat there for an extra 10 minutes, thinking of how it will be to get married, and then...he dozed off into a deep sleep on the sofa.

The next morning naruto woke with the smell of ramen floating around his nose."mmm..." naruto hummed, his eyes still closed. a minute later, naruto burst from the sofa. Now he seemed overloaded with energy! He creeped to the kitchen where sitting on the dining table was a fresh, hot bowl of ramen. A fox-like smile appeared on his face and he grabbed the bowl of ramen and crept off into another room. Then, Ino came bursting into the room with another one of her mad faces."Naruto!" she yelled in not a very loud voice, but a kind of medium-loud voice.  
"Did you take my bowl of diet ramen?!" she yelled again."wait, this is diet! ugh! i hate diet!" naruto replied.  
"what am i going to do with you, it seems i can't eat breakfast without you sneaking off with it!"she said in a annoyed-and-tired voice. She snatched the bowl from his hands and strutted off into the kitchen."um...sorry?" He called to her, poking his head from out of the room.

"i'll except your apology this time, this time! But i warn you, next time i won't let you off easy" Ino explained to him."well, it's time for my mission, i need to report to the main gate before setting off" she told naruto, her mad face completey gone."All right be safe, don't let your guard down." he warned her, looking much more serious now."i know, i know, i'll be fine." Ino explained to him. Naruto gave her a kiss, and she ran out the door. Naruto then walked to the bathroom. He looked straight in the mirror and grabbed his toothbrush. He spread his special teeth-whitening toothpaste on the brush and scrubbed his teeth furiously. Once he was done, went to his bedroom and suited himself in a bunch of armor looking cloths,first went the blue pants and shirt, then he fit on the chest, shin and arm protectors over it. There was a few other stuff to put on but those were what he hated the most so he decided to leave them there. Naruto grabbed a white mask with paintings that made it look like a fox and he set out to the hokage's building, hoping for a fun mission today.

**Read And Review**

**This is my first one again, and i would love it if you left some things i could make better in the future**

**I've almost finished chapter 2 so just wait a little bit if you like the story**

**if you dont like it dont worry chapter 2 is ganna' have** **a lot more in it with action,romance,comedy and a lot longer!**

**i would love for you to review with things that are wrong beside spelling/grammar errors. for im not a great writer**

**keep on reading!!!**


	2. Mission of Protection

**Chapter 2:Mission of Protection**

Naruto arrived at a big, red, circular building. He walked up many flights of stairs until he reached the top floor. Once there. he then walked around the circular hallway until he reached a door with a sign saying 'Hokage's Office'. He stepped in and faced the desk where another blond lady was sitting. This lady was not pale blond, or dark blond, but a sort of golden brown. in the back had two pigtails."Naruto! how nice to see you,  
lets see...ah yes i have a mission for you." said the pigtailed lady."Yes what is it Granny Tsunadae?"..she gave him a angry look and banged her fist against the table, cracking it a bit."Now naruto," she said politely."how many times have i told you! you should address me as 'Tsunadae-Sama'"."yeah,yeah,whatever, just give me the mission!"  
naruto replied looking excited to go on a mission.

"right, the mission you will be going on is to protect team Ino". With that naruto burst into excitement.  
Not only is he going on a mission but he gets to follow his bride-to-be too."but wait," he said as his excitement subsided."why would they need protection,its just a simple C rank mission with her Genin" naruto explained."yes yes i know, but what the problem is that where they are going, there has been many sound village Jounin outbreaks. You and Kakashi will be going on this mission. Remember, if anything happens get them to safety and then take care of the shinobi that attack ,and also, don't let team Ino see you, they do not know that you and Kakashi are following them". Naruto then headed out the door and went to the main gate to wait for Kakashi.

half an hour went by as naruto sat on the ground beside two very tall gate doors. Just before naruto dozed off, a man wearing just about the same thing he was yelled "Hey!". Naruto jumped up when he heard this and looked at the man. This man had tall white spikey hair sicking up slanted a little on his head. His face didnt have much features since a mask covered his face from the nose down. His headband over his left eye."Hey kakashi!, your late again..."."heh, yea, sorry about that, you know how it is" said the white haired man.

"so, you ready?" said kakashi,his not-covered eye staring at the path beyond."Aren't I always?" said naruto sarcasticly. So then, they walked off into the forest, naruto looking from tree to tree for anything suspicious.  
"So..where did they go anyways?" naruto asked with a curious face."They were heading south, I think their mission is in the land of tea" Kakashi replied, still with a bored expression. It didn't seem that kakashi's expressions ever changed, but then again, most of his face was covered."all right! let's go!" cried looking super-excited.

Three hours past until finally kakashi and naruto spotted a team of four. One adult blond lady and three young kids. All of the kids had brown hair."Ino!" naruto whispered to himself."All right, Aiko, you set up a tent"  
Ino pointed at the only girl in the squad. Her brown hair was straight and quite long for her age."And you two,  
Hogosha and Hinoko, you will scavenger for eatable plants and wood for the fire. Any questions?" The boy on the left raised his hand, the two boys looked like twins except the boy on the left wore glasses and the boy on the right had some sort of dagger strapped to his back."yes, Hinoko?" Ino asked to the boy on the left."um...where would a good place to find this stuff be at?" asked the boy with the glasses." maybe..aha there, over there" Ino pointed to the forest east of them."All right" the twins said at the same time, and they zoomed off into the forest.

"wow" naruto whispered to kakashi."what a wanderful team she has"."your right" kakashi replied. "her team is very strong, with them combining their skills together i doubt even i could beat them when they get older". "yeah,  
i bet so." naruto whispered back to him. Naruto didn't have a single clue of what kakashi meant by they could beat him but he didn't want to seem stupid and disagree. If kakashi thinks something it usually is true. When Hogosha and Hinoko had returned with handfuls of herbs and wood, Aiko had finally finished a medium sized tent. Big enough for the four of them."Hinoko, you start the fire, I'll prepare the food" Ino sayed looking at the herbs with a satisfied smile."mmm..." whispered naruto. "Ino's a great cook, their in for a real treat".

Ino prepared her team food and packed the remaining herbs in her pouch for medical use. After her team finished their bowls they set off into the tent. And then, naruto heard a strange familiar sound. "oh man.." naruto goaned "i haven't eaten all day, i'm so hungry". but naruto was saved! he spotted one last bowl of leftover food from Ino's team."looks like my lucky day!" naruto said to himself."be right back, kakashi". "wait where are you-"  
he was cut off by the sound of naruto's feet hitting the ground. Naruto tiptoed over to the leftover bowl and then a voice from the tent appeared."Oh my, I forgot the bowls outside, better go get them". And with that naruto ran like hell back up the tree, gripping the leftover bowl with all his strength. Ino came out of the tent and bent over the log where the empty bowls were laying. And with a blink of an eye, a kunai was rocketing towards him. Naruto was barely able to dodge it but he slipped off the tree in the process and laid rubbing his head in front of Ino.

"Naruto!" yelled Ino. Oh boy, he was in trouble now... "what are you doing here! you scared me, i thought you were an enemy ninja!" Ino didnt seem to be mad at all, naruto was relieved."um...nothing?" naruto gave her a big smile but he knew she wouldnt believe him."Ok fine, i'm here on a mission to protect your team". Ino sighed.  
"ok well that makes since but-" she was stopped as Kakashi launched from the tree. "watch out!" kakashi yelled,  
then two kunais were shot from a bush. One heading for Naruto and one heading for Ino. Naruto could easily dodge the kunai but he saw that Ino couldn't move. Why was that? Was she trapped in a ninjutsu? Naruto didn't have time to think,so, he put himself in front of ino. And then a small yell came from him, now with a kunai sticking from his back."naruto." Ino whispered."agh!" naruto cried in agony. Naruto fell to his knees. And with his right hand,  
gave Kakashi a signal to attack. But wait, Naruto was having trouble staying conscious. Why was that? Never before had a kunai made him faint no matter where he was hit. Something was wrong. The last thing Naruto could hear was the sound of Ino's cries for him and then he was out cold.

Naruto woke up in a small,green tent. Light was pouring from the cracks between the tent flaps. He sat right up, he noticed his armor had been taken off along with his shirt. A long linen cloth rapped around his chest. As he tried to stand up the tent flaps opened and Ino looked in. "Ah your awake now." she told him, relieved that her future husband was okay."I made you some soup" Ino told him as she handed him the bowl. Naruto looking disappointed that it wasn't ramen."Thanks" Naruto said,staring at his reflection in the bowl."when you were struck by the kunai, I would've thought it was easy to heal. But it was a lot worse than i thought."The kunai had poison on it, your lucky i removed it before it spread to any vital organs" Ino informed him."Did Kakashi catch him?" naruto asked."Yes he did, but he doesn't want to tell me who it is. Your an anbu naruto, why don't you ask him." she tried to persuade naruto into going to ask and tell her if he knew. Finally, he stood up and walked out of the tent.  
Leaving his gear still inside.

He spotted Kakashi. And obviously, Kakashi spotted him too. Kakashi jumped out from the tree and greeted naruto."your recovering I see" he said to naruto with a hearty pat on the shoulder."Yeah,listen could you tell me who the enemy ninja was?" naruto asked him, which made kakashi let out a large sigh."I will, but the person is not a enemy, well, at least i don't think so" kakashi explained to naruto."The person is..well..i think it would be better if I show you". With that said, Kakashi lead Naruto out into the forest until they came to a man. The man was blindfolded and his hands were tied behind his back. He was sitting on the ground against a tree. His hair was in a ponytail which was weird for a boy but at least it was a very short ponytail. He was wearing the same vest Kakashi use to wear when he was jounin."No...Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"bu-but why? why would you attack me?" naruto asked the man. Stepping closer and closer to Shikamaru."I had to...I'm sorry naruto but, but i love Ino!" Shikamaru yelled to him. Naruto looked as though he had seen death itself. One of his own friends attacked him so they could have his bride-to-be."I couldn't take it, When I heard that you and Ino were going to get married, I went berserk. I couldn't let you have her so, I tried to kill you" Shikamaru added."then why did you attack Ino too, if you wanted her then you wouldnt try killing her too!" Naruto yelled his reply." I knew i wouldn't be able to kill you, your not that easy to take down, so if I couldn't have Ino,  
Then no one could..." Shikamaru answered. That seemed to make naruto really angry, not only did his friend try to kill him, but the one he loved the most too? He couldn't take that. It took naruto all of his strength to keep himself from killing Shikamaru right then and there. "take him back to the village. Tell granny Tsunadae everything he has said and make sure they don't do as much as sentence him to a year of community work. I don't blame him for his actions" Naruto whispered in Kakashi's ear. So then kakashi lifted Shikamaru on his shoulder, and took off into the forest.

Naruto returned to their campsite, seeing that the genin were now awake as well."Hey, there you are. So,  
who is it?" Ino asked him. Naruto still looked worried about what he had seen and heard. He couldn't tell Ino.  
It would be too much for her to handle. Imagine what she would do if one of her old teammates tried to kill her. He decided not to tell her."come with me" he told her and grabbed her arm until they got into the tent."So, who is it?"  
she asked him again, looking even more desperate to find out then before. "I-I can't tell you that" he replied in a very depressing way."what? Why not?" she said, trying to persuade him again."I just can't! Don't you get it i can't tell you!" he yelled at her. He now regretted doing so because he could see the tears forming in her eyes. Before it got worse, he sat down with her on the makeshift bed and rested her head on his shoulder."look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I-I'm just so confused and angry of what has happened,will you forgive me?". Ino tried to talk but her words were smuggled by his shirt. He could make out the words "yes, I forgive you". They sat there for a little while, Naruto listening to her sobs. Finally the sobs came to an end. He tried to ask her something but there was no answer. She was asleep. Who could blame her? she didn't get any sleep the whole night because she was busy keeping him alive and on top of that she cried for fifteen minutes straight. She deserved some sleep. He laid her down on the makeshift bed and went outside of the tent.

"All right everyone!" He called to the Genin."we're returning to the village!". That made the three of them stop what they were doing and line up in front of Naruto."but what about the mission?" Hogosha asked."and where is Ino-sensai?" Aiko added."The mission will be held off due to a attack last night and Ino is asleep" Naruto answered looking at the asker as he answered their question."so go pack everything you'll need, I will go get Ino".;  
The genin ran around the campsite, taking everything they need and packing into their pouches. Naruto came out of the tent with Ino in his hands. He laid her on the ground and bit his thumb. A small drop of blood fell from it.  
performing series of hand signs, he cried the words "summoning jutsu!" and struck the ground with his right hand.  
Then a large cloud of smoke came from no where and inside was a large toad. The toad was a red color and was about 2 feet taller than Naruto. "who are you?" naruto asked the toad. "i thought i tried to summon the chief toad".;  
"yeah,well, my dad is busy right now so i'm here to fill in" the toad answered. Who knew toads could talk."whatever,  
at least your big enough" naruto told the toad, which gave him a mad look."so um... whats your name?" he asked the toad."Ryuu" the toad replied."well it's nice to meet you Ryuu, my name is Naruto and i have something to ask of you"  
he told Ryu. Ryu just grunted and asked "whats the favor"."well, I have someone I'd like you to carry. She's-"he was cut off by a burst of Ryu's rage."do i look like a pack mule to you!" He yelled at naruto."I'm a toad! The son of the chief toad in fact! I'm not meant to carry things I'm meant to battle!" He added. "I understand that" naruto told him in a very pleasent way."but she hasn't slept for a long time and this will be a one time thing. I promise the next time i summon you I will have you fight your heart out"."alright, but just this ounce" the toad ensured him.

The way back to the village wasn't very hard. Knowing himself as a kid, naruto thought that keeping the genin out of trouble would be difficult. But he was proved wrong. If most kids were like these genin he wouldn't mind having a child of his own. He knew Ino would like it because she's always loved children. The rest of the day was pretty much boring until they were almost to the village. Naruto could hear the scream of Ino."where am I?! What am I sitting on?!" Ino yelled from on top of Ryuu."your on top of my toad friend, Ino, say hello to Ryu!" Naruto yelled,cupping his hands around his mouth. That was a big mistake because now Ino was screaming even louder."a t-  
t-toad! eek! ew ew ew i hate toads!" she screamed trying to find a way off of Ryuu."let me down let me down let me down!" she screamed even more. Ryu was angry now, he had just been insulted, and naruto learned from past experiences that toads do not take insults very lightly. Ryuu launched Ino high into the air. Luckily naruto was able to summon shadow clones just in time."that's it! I'm done here! I'm not going to sit around and take these insults all day! I'm gone!". And with a puff of smoke Ryuu had disappeared. So they walked the rest of the way back to the village. Finally they reached the main gate. The genin looked relieved to be back from their first mission of the year. Even thought they failed to complete the mission they still felt good about themselves.  
The genin ran off to their homes. Naruto and Ino took a deep breath and walked home, holding hands.

**Chapter 2 was a lot longer than i even thought it would be!**

**chapter 2 just gave me a lot more ideas than chapter 1**

**again I'm not a great writer so don't hate me for a not so great story or bad descriptions**

**if you have any questions please ask them in the review or search it up**

**::name meanings::**

**Naruto: Maelstrom or the white thing in ramen that has a pink swirl design**

**Ino: Wild boar (xD)  
**

**Hogosha: Guardian or Protector**

**Aiko: Beloved one, Little one  
**

**Hinoko: Child of Fire**

**Ryu: Dragon**


End file.
